Dark and Light
by pixeledgoddess
Summary: This is the story of two kingdoms that never agreed on anything. The Queens started as friends, but something broke them apart.


_Hey guys! I wanted to write this for the fun of it, as it just popped in my head! I hope you all like it! - XD PixeledGoddess._

In the kingdom of Light were two Queens, Annabeth Chase and Reyna. Their hands were laced together, them nuzzling in the bed chambers as the smell of polish ran through the air. All the guards were cleaning their armor, except for one, which was Alessandra Celine Thames. She was cuddled up in a ball, letting her boyfriend Kyle Jiang Lancaster polish hers.

"Here you go, Lessy. All shined up." He mumbled, pushing his fogged glasses on his nose up a bit and a smile cracked on his face when Lessa kissed his cheek as for a thank you.

Alessa looked outside the window, seeing a meadow of white roses and bright pink tulips. She was content, no war going on and no having to be teased by Chris and Leo about her height. She watched Hazel outside shoot her arrows and rolled her eyes when Hazel caught eyes with her and wriggled her eyebrows. Hazel had a weird obsession with teasing Lessa like this, but knew that Alessa loved Kyle and that her own heart was to Frank Zhang.

But it was a different story in the Dark Kingdom. Shrieks and moans could be heard as the Dark Kingdom was having their own day off. The only female guard, Calissa was with Jason Grace, getting her brains fucked out. Moans of 'Harder!' would be heard throughout the castle. Nico and Percy were getting on it themselves, as they tried not to make, for Nico thought, 'The quieter, the more people will wonder, but the more the two people will be pleasured.' And the two Queens were being louder than ever. Piper was moaning loudly as Clarisse's head was between her legs, Piper's hands tangled in her hair.

A knock came upon the door, "Queens! Someone is here!" It was Percy, knocking.

Clarisse and Piper hurried to put on clothing, as the tr was in the throne room, waiting for the Queens. They came running, and they sat in their thrones, their hands laced again.

"Hello Queen Clarisse and Queen Piper." The Merchant bowed down. The Queens nodded respectfully.

Queen Clarisse watched the merchant stare at her wife, Piper. Her hand gripped at her sword, just a bit angry, but ignored it. Until she heard of something that made her brain work. He, the Merchant had said "To move on to a new age." This made her think, - No. She knew! That the people in the town didn't like them, but they were the best they had. No one else could protect them like they could. Piper saw the anger in Clarisse's eyes, and said, "C one and J one! Come!" Those were the nicknames of Calissa and Jason.

Cali and Jason came in, as their dark golden armor shined in the Light that the castle had and they both looked at the Queens. Piper nods and the two guards grabbed the merchant.

"What kingdom are you from?" Calissa asks, looking down at the young man, a scowl on her face.

"The Kingdom of Light." He breathed out heavily from Jason's hands at the back at his neck, holding his head down.

"Let go of him." Clarisse ordered.

The two guards looked at the Queen, but let go, confused.

"Now Bow down to me!" Piper ordered, watching the merchant scowl.

Jason grabbed him, and dragged him away to the cellular. Calissa locked the door, and then walked back with Jason, silently. Clarisse was now thinking to herself, her hand still laced with Pipers, barely hearing Piper dismiss the guards.

"Darling." Piper whispered in a quiet voice, looking worried.

"Mhm?" Clarisse asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper's thumb ran over the backside of Clarisse's hand.

"The Light Kingdom." Clarisse mumbled.

Piper had a questioning look on her face, as then she squeaked as Clarisse brought her close.

"I'm going to make them surrender. No matter what." Clarisse says, looking into the beautiful eyes of Piper.

"Hm. I like the idea personally, but how?"

"Just watch, and you'll see."

"Yes Clary."


End file.
